


Remember Me Even When I can't Be There

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Blame Nick Fury, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I have trouble confessing my feelings fic, If you look for a second you can see Harley/MJ/Peter, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Carol needs a fake date to a party. She asks Val to be that date.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Remember Me Even When I can't Be There

Valkyrie and Carol Danvers had met during the battle that saved the world. The now Queen of Asgard was getting annoyed by Thor on her crush on a certain hero. She had only met Carol once and she hadn’t been able to see her since, but now she was going to be at a party to celebrate a year since the victory that killed the greatest hero. What she wasn’t expecting was Carol to show up before the party. The woman she had been crushing on was also there asking for her help as if she was a damsel in distress instead of a fellow warrior. 

“I may need your help,” Carol said. “Nick is amazing but he can be annoying and I guess I lied to him and said I had a girlfriend and started talking about you.” Valkyrie saw where this was going.

“You want me to be your fake girlfriend at the party,” Valkyrie said. 

“Yes,” Carol said. Carol seemed worried that Val would say no. 

“Alright,” Val said. Maybe this was her chance to see if she really did like Carol Danvers. Carol and Val worked out the details so people would believe them. The only one who would know the truth was Thor but they had him promise not to say anything. After Carol left, Thor looked at Val with a knowing look.

“Look this is a chance for me to see if it is worth the crush I have on her,” Val said. Thor just backed off as he let her continue on a path that he hoped would lead to her with the other hero. 

~

Carol and Val walked around the party. There were kids running around and the teens had all found a corner to hide in. They both even saw Peter who came and said hello to them and introduced them to his girlfriend, Michelle who was a big fan of the two heroes.

“You two are amazing,” Michelle had told them as Peter smiled at her. He seemed happy after everything he went through with Mysterio. Peter also introduced them to a good friend, Harley who was taking over the mantle as Iron Man. 

“Someone has to be a hero,” Harley said. “Tony would have wanted someone to continue saving the world.” 

“I can not agree more,” Carol said. Val enjoyed her saying that. She enjoyed everything about Carol. She even let herself believe they were dating instead of being fellow heroes who just happen to once have fought in the same war years ago. 

“I am glad you both could make it,” Pepper had told them when she spotted them. Morgan had come over and talked their ear off. The young genius was in an excelled science program which was not surprising seeing who her father was. Morgan had talked about the weeks in which Harley and Peter had stayed at the cabin. Pepper had mentioned Peter’s trial and how Beck was charged with the murders. No one believed him anyway. Peter was too sweet to murder anyone. 

“It is nice to see him doing better after everything,” Carol said. 

“It took a while. MJ and Harley helped a lot. The three are talking about moving in together after this year. May is worried they aren’t thinking but the three are really close,” Pepper said. “Harley and Peter are the best of friends. If Tony was here he would be so proud to see his two pseudo sons getting along. He had always planned on them meeting.” 

“They all seemed happy,” Val said. After their talk with Pepper, the two found a table and sat. Carol asked Val about New Asgard while Val asked Carol about her missions.

“I’m actually thinking about staying here for a while,” Carol said. “I have some people I would like to see and catch up with.”

“That would be nice. You could come to visit New Asgard,” Val said.

“I would like that,” Carol said. Before Val knew it, Carol leaned into a kiss. It was nice and something she hadn’t had since she lost her girlfriend when fighting Hela the first time. Carol moved away and changed the conversation as if the kiss was forgotten but Val could not forget the kiss. 

“I got us a room to stay in tonight,” Carol said. “Thor helped me with everything. I’m still learning the new technology from Earth. It has changed from the nineties.” The two ended up staying until late. Val was nervous but knowing Carol, she had booked two beds. When they got to their room, Val was surprised to see one bed. She wanted to curse Thor for the booking. Carol seemed fine with it as she got ready for bed. Val ended up taking one side as Carol took the other. 

“I enjoyed today,” Carol said. 

“I did too,” Val said. Carol was looking at her from her side.

“We should do it again sometime,” Carol said. 

“Go to a party together?” Val asked.

“No, go on a date,” Carol said before kissing the top of Val’s head before closing her eyes to get some sleep. Val smiled as she watched Carol fall asleep. She would enjoy going on another date with Carol Danvers. 

~

Thor smiled when Val returned after the party. She told him about everything as he watched her talk.

“I was surprised that Danvers wanted to get a single bed,” Thor said which surprised Val. Val thought about everything that was said to her. Of course, Danvers had been lying. She had feelings for the other hero. Val smiled as she knew how to confront the other hero now. 

~

Carol arrived in New Asgard for their second date. Val had shown her around when she brought up what Thor said. 

“I had a crush on you after the battle but with everything going on I didn’t want to bring it up,” Carol admitted. Val smiled as she brought Carol closer to her. She enjoyed holding Carol as the two warriors watched the sunset. Thor watched from afar and celebrated helping the two realize their feelings. 


End file.
